


for the sake of expediency

by Wildehack (tyleet)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, M/M, platonic....ish.....s&m?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack
Summary: Elias looks at him for a long moment, sighs, and starts tugging his tie loose.





	for the sake of expediency

**Author's Note:**

> antiquarians asked for my take on jon/elias or jon/michael, and i IMMEDIATELY jumped to this, wow

Jon is on his third day of no sleep when he finds himself in Elias’s office, shouting “Why won’t you just _tell_ me,” for what must be the hundredth time, even though he knows it’s useless, despair and exhaustion a bitter tinge at the back of his throat.

Elias looks at him for a long moment, sighs, and starts tugging his tie loose.

“Uh,” Jon says, blinking. “What are you doing?”

“You’re overwrought,” Elias says, totally calm, laying the tie out on the desk and continuing on to his cufflinks. “And you haven’t slept. It happens.”

“ _Uh_ ,” Jon says with some urgency as Elias drops the cufflinks in a desk drawer and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Uh, I–-I-–I’m not, uh, I _don’t_ -–”

“Obviously,” Elias says smoothly. “That’s not what this is about, Jon. Get your shirt off, please.”

Jon blinks, and abruptly knows what is about to happen. Elias is going to bend him over the desk and beat him savagely until Jon’s brain goes quiet, unable to hold much more than simple physical sensation. Then Elias is going to tie Jon to the radiator with his own jumper and do some paperwork while Jon finishes shuddering and weeping with pain, caught and helpless under the gaze of their patron, like a moth pinned to a card. He doesn’t intend to touch Jon at all, but he is confident that in forty minutes Jon will be steadied, calm, perfectly capable of a good night’s sleep. Useful again.

By this point Elias is stripped to his undershirt, and neatly folds his shirt over the edge of his chair. He slides off his belt, thumbing the buckle consideringly. “Well?” he says, perfectly polite.

Jon swallows hard, and fumbles at his jumper, heart beating so fast he’s almost dizzy already.

Elias gives him an approving smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr, if you want? https://wildehacked.tumblr.com/post/185374060960/id-love-to-hear-your-takes-on-jonelias-andor


End file.
